


Perfect

by 15dogs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Cedric Diggory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15dogs/pseuds/15dogs
Summary: Things have been tense ever since Cedric saw something he shouldn’t have.18+ only
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on tumblr (@15-dogs)
> 
> requested by anon-- prompt bolded. 18+

Things had not been the same since last week. See, last week you were alone― well, you were  _ supposed _ to be alone. Cedric was out of the apartment for the weekend to visit family so it was just you. You had been on edge for the past month because you realized that you really, desperately liked Cedric. You couldn’t have some stupid crush on your roommate! Thinking that you were helping yourself with that crush, you decided to get one out of your system. So there you were, laying in your bed, touching yourself while thinking of the former Hufflepuff who you had grown quite fond of, when Cedric walked in the door.

You hadn’t heard the door open to the apartment nor had you heard Cedric calling out your name. In his mind, he heard his name coming from your room, thinking that that was you asking him to come in. He opened the door to your room with a wide smile before it fell at the sight: your fingers pumped in and out of you as your back arched into the mattress, crying Cedric’s name as your orgasm ripped through you.

You had only noticed Cedric was there when your door slammed shut. At the time, you were much too embarrassed to go after him so you simply sat, absolutely mortified in your bed, wondering what to do.

A week later, you had gotten the courage to ask him about it. Courage in relative terms. You were currently stationed outside his bedroom door after you had had dinner in silence. You paced back and forth in your pajamas outside his door, walking up to it with the intent to knock, then stepping back. You had decided to give up and try another night, but as you turned, you heard the door open and Cedric take you by the wrist.

“We need to talk,” he muttered breathlessly. You nodded, cuing him to pull you into his room. He shut the door behind you and you suddenly became aware of how small the space was.

“I’m sorry,” both of you said at once. Your faces contorted into looks of confusion before you both asked, “For what?”

“Shit, I’ll go,” Cedric began. “I’m sorry I walked in on you...er, touching yourself.”

This was too embarrassing. You felt your stomach do flips and your heart beating in your ears. Your cheeks grew increasingly hotter at his words and you wished more than anything that you could apparate to your room.

“It’s fine,” you mumbled dismally. “Um, I’m sorry that you heard me saying what I did.”

Cedric’s eyebrows shot up. “What? What did you say?”

It was almost cruel how dumb he was playing. “Come off it, Cedric, you know what I said.”

“No, I didn’t. What did you say?”

If the look on his face was any consolation, Cedric was definitely telling the truth. All this anxiety over a leaked crush and for what? You shrugged awkwardly and attempted to turn for the door, muttering a string of excuses. As your hand reached the doorknob, Cedric enclosed his hand over yours, his breath hot against your neck.

“What did you say, (Y/N)?” His voice was low and gravelly, sending shivers down your spine. Merlin, and the way he said your name had your core throbbing with need.

“Nothing. I said nothing,” you whispered back. You retracted your hand from the doorknob as you let yourself get lost in his sensation. He ran a hand up your arm to your hair, releasing it from its tie.

“You said my name, didn’t you?”

And you were so close to getting out of there.

“I-...”

“Can I admit something to you?” he asked, his hands now trailing down the sides of your body. Your breaths became labored at his touch. “I think about you every night. I think about your beautiful body underneath those clothes. I’ve thought about you since Hogwarts. Hearing those moans were music to my ears.”

This was unreal. The way he made your heart lurch was incredible. He thought about you, he  _ wanted _ you. You became flushed thinking of all the things he could do to you, fulfilling your fantasies.

Cedric’s soft fingertips slipped underneath the old t-shirt you wore and explored your stomach. Your breath caught in your throat at the feeling of him pressing against your skin. Speaking of pressing against you, you could feel his ever growing erection pressing against the small of your back.

“ **I’ve never wanted anyone this badly before** ,” Cedric cooed. His fingers danced along the band of your pajama shorts before diving underneath the fabric. He ran a finger lightly over the soaked fabric of your panties, groaning in your ear. You whimpered at his touch as it only increased your arousal. “And clearly never have you.”

To your dismay, Cedric retracted his hand from your shorts. You frowned but caught yourself doing so, immediately embarrassed at how you acted like a child getting their toy taken away. Cedric spun you around and pressed his body flush against yours. You gasped as his arousal pressed into you, your hips involuntarily bucking upwards.

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?”

“You have no idea.”

You reached your hands up to grasp Cedric by the back of his neck, planting a sloppy kiss against his lips. It was desperate, like years of tension had fallen off your shoulders. Cedric pulled off a minute later, his eyes roving your face and slightly swollen lips with content.

“Beautiful,” he panted, running a hand through your hair, “just beautiful.”

How could Cedric make you fall deeper for him all while tempting you with sex?

Cedric slipped his hands on the backs of your thighs, hoisting you up against him. He turned around with you, taking a few steps to drop you on his bed. His hardness was extremely present now, Cedric seemingly tightening his grasp to make you feel it.

“I could’ve just walked, you know,” you teased. Cedric tugged his shirt off and threw it to the ground. He was lean but had a good build from all that Quidditch. Bless that sport.

“I rather like keeping you close to me, love.”

Before you knew it, Cedric was on top of you. He placed meaningful kisses on your lips before drifting to your cheek, then your jaw, all the way down to your neck. He took a hand up to brush some of your hair out of the way as he nibbled on the little sweet spot on your neck that had you a whimpering, aching mess.

“I love those little sounds you make,” he murmured against your skin, your mewling intensified.

Cedric slipped a hand underneath your shirt to tug it off. You were suddenly grateful that you decided to not wear a bra to bed. He let out a lusted breath at the sight of your breasts, gently rolling his hips against yours.

“You’re perfect,” he sighed.

Cedric buried his face in your breasts, planting soft kisses between them that had you clutching at his hair. He finally stuck to one breast, sucking and rolling your nipple between his teeth. He switched to your other breast with the same method of torture. 

You arched your back against the mattress in a sorry attempt to provide relief. You could feel yourself getting wetter by the second and, if the tent in his pants was any indication, Cedric was getting harder with every moment that passed.

“Cedric,” you begged, “please!” You could practically feel the smirk against your skin as he kissed down to the waistband of your pajama shorts.

“Your wish is my command, darling.”

He tucked his fingers underneath the waistband of both your pajama shorts and panties as you raised your hips up from the mattress, him shucking them off in an instant. He practically was salivating at the sight of your naked body. However, his lingering gaze made you self conscious. Your legs drew together subconsciously but Cedric stopped you, placing his hands on your knees to spread you out again.

“You're even better than I could have imagined,” he said, dazedly. You rolled your eyes as you blushed.

“You’re not so bad yourself, pretty boy.”

“Believe me,” he growled, your breath caught in your throat at the rough tone he took with you, “there’s much more to come.”

Cedric laid on his stomach to position his head between your thighs. His hot breath ghosted over your soaked core, evoking a little whimper from you.

“Oh?” you squeaked out. Without warning, Cedric ran a finger through your folds. Your eyes rolled back in your head as you moaned, “ _ Oh! _ ”

Cedric hummed in approval. “That’s a good girl.”

He initially peppered intentional kisses all along your slit. He then hesitantly licked your clit. Your hips bucked upwards as you mewled loudly. Cedric then began to work your clit, sucking it and licking it like he had all the time in the world. You knew you were getting closer and he did too, your legs shaking every time he’d roll your clit into his mouth. But when he slipped a finger in you, you saw stars.

“Right there,” you panted. “Oh, fuck, yes!”

You tugged at his fluffy blonde waves, grinding into his face. He took that as a signal to add another finger. Your moaning grew louder tenfold― you could feel yourself nearing your orgasm.

“Cedric―  _ fuck _ ― I’m so c-close.”

“Cum, baby.”

Those words were music to your ears. You felt Cedric spur on, his tongue working harder and fingers pumping faster. You tensed around him as you came, profanities slipping from your mouth as he lapped you up. Your body rocked at the intensity; he was so much better than you could have ever imagined.

You felt pathetic at the way you grabbed for him when he got off the bed. He let out a slight chuckle at the sight of you.

“Where are you going?” you whined.

Suddenly, Cedric removed his pants and boxers in one swift motion. You gasped at the sight of his cock bobbing towards you. Merlin, you couldn’t peel your eyes away. It wasn’t until he crawled on top of you that you met his gaze. He placed a sensual kiss against your reddened lips, his mouth salty-sweet with the taste of you.

“Nowhere, love. Absolutely nowhere.”

“Kiss me,” you breathed. Your hand wrapped around the back of his neck to pull him towards you. The feeling of his lips on yours was intoxicating. Not to mention the feeling of his naked body on yours.

When you pulled apart, Cedric looked down at his cock, wrapping a hand around it to guide himself to your entrance. He rubbed the tip along your soaking pussy, purposely rubbing your hypersensitive clit so that he could hear your symphony of moans.

He met your eyes, his brow furrowing. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked hesitantly. You smiled sweetly at him. Even in the most inopportune moments, Cedric knew how to get to your heart.

“I want you, Cedric. I’m sure of that.”

Cedric sighed with content before thrusting into you. You sucked in a sharp breath; he was rather...sizable. That and you hadn’t had decent sex in quite some time. You took a few breaths which halted instantly as Cedric massaged your breasts.

“You’re so gorgeous. Fuck. Beautiful, sexy, just perfect,” he cooed. 

You arched into his touch while you pleaded, “Move!”

“Just perfect,” he mumbled one more time before drawing nearly out of you and rocking back in. Your head tipped back with a throaty moan, encouraging Cedric to piston on.

“Oh,  _ Cedric! _ ” you mewled.

“That’s it, baby...good girl…” he murmured as he fucked you senseless. “You take me so well. Your pussy feels so good around my cock, love...so fucking tight.”

Cedric had to know what his words were doing to you. Your nerves thrummed through your body, your body nearing that glorious peak again. From the way that Cedric’s thrusts became more jagged, you could tell he was close as well. Sweat ran down his forehead that he couldn’t be bothered to wipe away.

“I can tell you’re close,” he panted. You involuntarily clenched around him at his words. “ _ Fuck! _ ”

“Faster, please, faster!”

Cedric didn’t even need to think about what you had said, he just sped up. You wrapped your legs around his back and he was soon hitting you farther back than you could imagine. If that wasn’t pleasure enough, Cedric slipped a hand down to rub your clit in feather-light circles and you were absolutely done for.

“Ced, I’m coming!”

“Fuck, (Y/N), me too!”

Cedric drove home harder and faster than you ever thought was capable as he rode through your orgasm, spilling into his own. You could feel hot streams of liquid coat your insides, your toes curling as you came with him.

Cedric’s movements slowly came to a stop. He pulled out of you and collapsed on the bed beside you. You turned on your side to rest your body against his. He looked up at you, a grin of pure ecstasy on his face.

“Perfect,” he said again. He kissed your forehead as he stroked your back. “Absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr (@15-dogs) and wattpad (@15dogs)!!


End file.
